Comatose
by wombleina's pen
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP Hermione lays in a coma, her mind unattached to the real world, dreaming of an unknown place, alone, or is she? Who can bring her back? Will she ever return? AU,First Fic, please read & review – thank you.
1. Rain and Unknown Places

**Comatose **

_Disclaimer_

_All original and pre-cast characters belong to JK Rowling; I do not own them or take any credit for them. No Copyright is intended. Thank You _

_Hermione lays in a coma, her mind unattached to the real world, dreaming of an unknown place, alone, or is she? Who can bring her back? Will she ever return? AU, please read & review – thanks. _

**Chapter 1**

**Rain and Unknown Places **

Hermione Granger lay in a hospital bed, asleep, and in a coma, she'd been like that for weeks, no one knew how it had happen, it was a complete mystery. All they could do was wait and see what would happen. She may awake soon or maybe stay like that for years. So her friends and family sat and waited and hoped and prayed that she would awake.

Unbeknown to those that stayed vigil by her bed side, Hermione's mind had entered an parallel state, yes her body lays where it can be seen but, her mind, soul and heart has was somewhere else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain pelted downwards onto her umbrella, not stopping just going faster and faster until it finally reached the shiny material and exploding; covering the dry surfaces that still remained. Storm clouds filled the night sky blocking out any light that came from the full moon, whispers of light that managed to escape though the clouds shone downwards on to nothing but grassy fields that surrounded this girl, these images of nothing around her made her fearful and terrified.

The girl under the umbrella emitted a small and gentle sneeze from her nose, wondering weather or not anyone was there to be able to hear it while the giant storm crashed above her. Her shiny brown eyes stared gracefully towards the lightning as is flashed above her, illuminating the bellowing clouds above, filled with water ready to explode and flood the plains of land that lay below.

In her mind she kept thinking how powerful nature can be, how it can destroy the strongest of trees that have stood for the best part of a thousands of years and not been ripped from the ground until this moment, how the evaporation of water for a few hours can burst the barriers of rivers and destroy whatever lays near. However these were strange things to be thinking for this girl, something made her think of nothing else, even though she wanted to think of him. She couldn't.

Her feet were starting to become cold and damp, her thick warm socks were no longer protecting her feet from the rain and wind that scurried past her shoes.

A strong deep voice swiftly filled the air "Hermione?" She didn't reply her mouth remained closed not uttering a single word. This was him but she couldn't connect, connect to his voice or her feelings, she remained dead and emotion-less.

She heard it again, this time it was louder, stronger and more frantic "Hermione, please come back, we need you, I need you"

Hermione recognised the voice, it was a strong voice, a voice she has heard for many long and eventful years, she wanted to reply but she couldn't, she wanted to give him answers but she couldn't, she wanted to put his mind at rest but she couldn't. She wanted to see the face, the owner of this voice.

Hermione was all alone with no one beside her and nothing around her, not animals, not trees nor people. Nothing. The rain had stopped causing silence to fill the air once more. She started to walk forwards, not knowing where she would be going who she would meet she just walked and she just let her feet carry her, onwards, always being able to hear the voice that fill the air and her heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry Potter, lay in a chair asleep, head resting on his cloak, feet firmly on the floor, dreaming of Hermione, her hair her smile and the way that she always managed to make him smile even when he felt so unhappy and alone.

"Harry?" no answer, "Harry?" Harry stirred miserable that his dream had ended. "Hmmmmm, what?" Mumbled Harry. Ron stood before him, scruffy as normal, but with the biggest of grins on his face that Harry had ever seen. "What?" "What is it Ron you're making feel really nervous"

"Guess what!" said a very excited Ron

"Erm you've just won the Nobel prize for idiocy?" mocked Harry

"No, I'm getting married!!" and with that he jumped into the air and did an almighty scream, enough to awake even the deepest of sleepers.

"Wow, congratulations Ron" Harry shook the hand of his most trusted and dearest friend. "Who's the lucky lady then?"

"Luna of course, who else, my one true love the lady of my heart and dreams"

Harry had no reply, he was happy of course for his best friend but deeply jealous, for he longed to find someone to love and cherish but the right girl had never come along.

Ron could see the longing in Harry's face, he knew his friend was lonely he had tried to help but it he had always failed, he decided Harry could do without wedding talk and decided to change the conversation to more serious matters.

"So, going to see Hermione today Harry?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I am" replied a somewhat disgruntled Harry.

"Well please tell her I miss her, and that if she doesn't get out of the coma soon she wont be able to take control over my wedding" laughed Ron

"Yeah, I'll tell her, I mean all the doctors keep saying that I should talk to her I just hope that it's helping"

"I'm sure it is" replied Ron

"I wished I knew what happened to her, how she got where she was and who or even what put her in that state"

Harry's eyes closed clear images filled in front of him, images of the day that he thought he'd lost the most precious thing to him, ever. And memories of how he felt flooded over him.

_**Harry Potter raced through the bustling streets of London trying his hardest not to fall over on the thick and dangerous ice, an injury would not be the best of things to happen right now, for him or his Quidditch team. They were training very hard for this years Quidditch world cup. Harry had his heart set on claming that cup, this would be his year and his triumph.**_

_**He decided that running this way would be of no use, so decided to take a short cut along the rail track, as this was the best possible route. No cars, no people just a straight line. However when he arrived there it felt different from all the other times that he had run there to get to Quidditch training, it felt dangerous and as though something had happened there, something very frightful.**_

_**Suddenly Harry's body fell forwards tumbling towards the ground, he had hit something soft yet big enough to make him fall to the ground. He hit the ground hard.**_

"_**Ouch!" moaned Harry **_

_**He slowly turned around, wanting to know what had made him fall so violently, and then he saw and image beyond those that he has read in horror books and imaged in his nightmares. It was the body of Hermione Granger. **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, looking down at a 200ft drop that would end any man's life, she got closer having no fear of the tremendous height that cascades below her and with no hesitation she takes one step forward and ......

**AN: **I hope you liked that chapter, please review, all comments are welcome. Thank You.


	2. Devotion

**Comatose**

_Disclaimer_

_All original and pre-cast characters belong to JK Rowling; I do not own them or take any credit for them. No Copyright is intended. Thank You_

_Hermione lays in a coma, her mind unattached to the real world, dreaming of an unknown place, alone, or is she? Who can bring her back? Will she ever return? AU, please read & review – thanks._

**Chapter 2**

**Devotion**

As Harry waked closer and closer to where Hermione sleeps peacefully, not knowing how worried people are about her, he hears the loud beeping of machines, the beeping and bleeping that could only mean that person attached to the machine, is in trouble. He felt sick to the stomach; he had this feeling, a dreadful feeling. Harry began to quicken the pace not looking back only forward.

"She's arrested" scream a small nurse, you wouldn't think she was one however, small childish facial features.

"Quick get the crash trolley! And call Doctor Goodman" this time she was even louder.

Harry stared at Hermione's lifeless body, his view was becoming more and more restricted as the more nurses bundled around Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione held her breath and took the step that plunged her downwards into the black crevasse, she fell faster and faster like there was no tomorrow, her hands began to slip on her umbrella; it began to worsen as she got faster. Something had to give, something had to detach, it was the umbrella it tore away from her hand and flew upwards and out of sight from Hermione's face.

Hermione's body began to fell the effects of falling from such a tremendous height, the wind punched against her chest again and again until she felt she could no longer breathe again. However the wind stopped, the pain stopped, she could breathe again, much clearly that she could before.

Her body began to slow, tilting to the side, it became slower and slower, but what was stopping her, what was stopping her body from slamming into the ground and shattering all the bones in her body?

She felt a tingly sensation in her body, as though electric was flowing through her, as if she had been struck by the very lightning that she witnessed earlier, flashing above her. She landed gently onto yet another deserted field, but this time the field was filled with flowers. Red flowers, beautiful flowers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The small, short nurse that Harry head screaming departed from where she was shouting orders to everyone, and approached Harry.

"She's a fighter that one"

"Will she be ok?" Harry asked her gently

"Well we'll keep a close eye on her for the next 24 hours, but she should be ok, she is showing signs of improvement, so Mr Potter, I advise you go in there and keep talking to her, I'm sure it's doing where the world of good"

"Thanks" and with hesitation Harry walked through the door.

Harry took her by the hands and continued to hold the allowing his warmth and love to transfer to Hermione. He started telling her about Ron's wedding and how they all wished she would be there and how they wanted her help with the preparations. He just sat and talked and held her hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione looked around the place where somehow she had landed safely, it was a mystery how this could have happened but she was determined to find the truth and find the face to the voice that warmed her heart. Speaking of warmth Hermione's hand was warm and it felt as if someone was with her some one that she cared about deeply, it was the greatest comfort she had ever felt.

Hermione's eyes glanced forwards to be acquainted with a tree, however this was no ordinary tree it stood taller than any tree that she had ever seen in her life, it's branches reached out wards hugging onto the side of cliff face that towered above her. This tree fascinated Hermione, it reminded her of something but she couldn't put her finger on it, she longing she felt towards this tree made her heart ache, ache for something she couldn't put a name to either.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahhaha" The sound of this evil laughter broke the silence that filled the cold air around Hermione. She'd heard this before and she knew that she'd never forget it the first moment that she had heard it.

"_**You shall die a thousand deaths before you'll ever be accepted as a witch Hermione Granger, you're nothing but a filthy Mudblood, you're destined to die, your destined to rot among all the other corpses that I have killed over the many years. What gives you the right to wonder through these streets and think that you will be respected? What gives you the right to even look at me? You dirty, filthy, little Mudblood! What even makes you think that you will be able to stop me?"**_

"_**Draco don't, please your not Voldemort, you don't have to finish of what he couldn't. I know you're not like this I thought that you had changed, changed for the good, you promised us, you promised all of us that you would fight on our side. Why has that changed, why did you lie to us? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW! Draco why did you lie? DRACO.**_

_**Draco's eyes widened with disgust the wider his eyes became the more of his blue eyes bore into Hermione's. How dare this Mudblood talk to him, address him by his first name, she had a lot of cheek, and she WILL be punished weather she likes it or not.**_

_**He took his wand from beneath his cloak and pointed it at Hermione, he knew exactly what he was doing, knowing that he will hurt her forever. He saw the fright in her eyes the trembling of her hands, she was helpless to move, she was tied to a tree by chains, she couldn't move. He would be able to destroy Harry Potter the one that had ended Voldemort's reign; he would fulfill his masters' wishes. The thought of killing Harry Potter brought an evil smirk to his already twisted face.**_

"_**CRUCIO!" bellowed Draco. The curse hit Hermione with full power. Her face welled up with pain he could see it and he was glad, this made him laugh and it became louder and louder as the pain filling Hermione's body intensified. This laugh was the last thing Hermione head and she knew that she never wanted to hear it again. Her eyes closed feeling nothing but excruciating pain. **_

And her body hung limply from the tree Draco ripped her from her trains that had held her to the tree. He flung her over his shoulder. He walked to the edge of the forest where he had taken his innocent victim and chucked her over the edge. Her body fell for ages hitting bushes and shrubs, until, finally her body reached the bottom and stopped dead, near the side of the railway tracks. She remembered no more.

**AN:** All reviews welcome, Thanks


	3. Meeting

**Comatose**

_Disclaimer_

_All original and pre-cast characters belong to JK Rowling; I do not own them or take any credit for them. No Copyright is intended. Thank You_

**Chapter 3 **

**Meeting **

"So Hermione how are you feeling?" A bit sore? Oh wait don't tell me you have a bit of a headache" Am I right?" The grin was back, that evil grin she remembered and she remembered because there was no chance that she would ever forget it.

"Why" Croaked Hermione these were the first words that had come from her mouth for ages and as they erupted and it felt good even though she was terrified of Draco wondering what he would do to her next.

"Why? You say, what a stupid thing to say, because you stupid Mudblood, you tried to stop me, you didn't think I was stupid enough not to know you had been following me?"

Hermione managed to summon up the courage to fight back, fight back for what she has always known to be right and true.

"I knew you were plotting something! I had to follow you for Harry's sake I would never let you hurt him I couldn't face it if something happened and I never tried to do anything." She was almost in tears, she questioned herself, was it really worth it, risking my own life when I know Harry would only want friendship in return, and I would be left there yearning for more than friendship.

"Poor Hermione, always trying to do the right thing, only to be let down again, why do you bother?" Mocked Draco

"I bother, because I care Draco, I bother because I love people and I love knowing that they are safe and away from harm. That's why I bother."

"Whatever, I heard this rubbish before Hermione, and to tell you the truth it's complete crap. No matter what you try and do or say it won't stop the fact that I will kill Harry Potter, and you wont be able to stop me, weather you like it or not."

Hermione was angry, how could this person get away with saying these things?

"I will stop you Draco, you wont hurt Harry, because I wont let you, I'll never let you"

"Oh look around you Hermione, this place isn't exactly close to home is it, I mean you've probably never seen it before, have you? I'm amazed that I was able to get here myself, those enchanted chains I tied you to the tree with worked wonders I must say. It was such a clever enchantment I put on those chins that tied you to that tree. An enchantment that was able to transport my mind to the exact place yours is a place where everything seems normal but it's far from that. A place where you wont be able to escape from, a place were your going to have to face every nightmare that you've ever dreamt about. Enjoy Hermione, you deserve it."

A wicked grin formed its self neatly on his face, pure evil the grin sat there and bore into Hermione's eyes

This grin spurred Hermione to make sure Draco realised that he was talking complete rubbish, all the fear she felt before had vanished, she dint care what he would do to her, as long as her knew how much she hated him. This would satisfy her. Forever.

"Draco you're talking complete rubbish, I've been no where, my mind is not somewhere my body isn't. That's just stupid and it fits that you'd be the one to say it, I mean you were never a bright spark at school were you? I always saw you tormenting younger years or people in our own to do you homework for you, I'm so amazed at how you managed to complete your OWL's or even you're NEWT's."

"I think it's you that's stupid, look"

Draco raised the same wand that caused so much pain to Hermione's body and instead of pointing it towards her, this time her aimed it towards the sky, "REVEALOUS" shouted Draco. Within a second of him finishing these words a massive light exploded into the sky and slowly but surely, small fragments of a picture started to form.

The picture formed more rapidly until there were no more pieces to add, and there Hermione saw herself laying in a bed, her face was white, there was no colour that normally filled her cheeks left. Her body looked withered and drawn, she'd lost weight, a drip was attached to her arm and beeping machines surrounded her. Even though all of this was daunting, the thing that overwhelmed her the most was the person sitting there holding her hand. It was Harry. He was just sitting there holding her hand.

"How do I know that this is even real?"

Draco moved very quickly and punched Hermione in the stomach, immediately she screwed up her face waiting for the pain so seep around her. But noting came, slowly she looked down and saw Draco's arm had gone straight through her. She was nothing but a Hologram.

"This isn't happening, this can't be real, why am I like this?"

"You're like that because THERE is your body" Draco pointed to the imaged that played in the sky. "And here is your mind, both separated, just that way that I wanted, a body and mind detached from one another, so your powerless to do anything. So I'm left to do whatever I see fit. And what I see fit to do is to destroy Harry Potter."

"I'll find a way" Hermione said this with so much determination she even scared herself.

"Good luck Hermione, I know you won't, oh and before I go say goodbye to Harry I'm sure that this will be the last time you ever see him – alive"

Hermione could not bare to let him win and she knew she would see Harry again, and she knew that when she did he would be alive, and kicking"

She put one hand on the other and prayed she would find this way of escaping and quickly. By this point Draco had vanished all that was left was an unbearable amount of hatred.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry had been by Hermione's bedside for hours and it was become darker outside, he had fallen asleep, running out of things to say. Yet he was to be awoken, her suddenly felt a warm hand grip his own as soon as this happened his eyes sprung open and saw that Hermione's had grasped his hand in return.

"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively

No reply, yet this didn't bother him at all, he knew that she was getting better.

But he didn't know that half of it, no one did.

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, next chapter up soon all review welcome.


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Comatose**

_Disclaimer_

_All original and pre-cast characters belong to JK Rowling; I do not own them or take any credit _

_for them. No Copyright is intended. Thank You_

**Chapter 4**

****

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Hermione had been wondering for hours and hours on end, yet she found nothing, everything was baron, she was tired and exhausted, her arms and legs felt heavy, her eyelids kept falling slowly covering her eyes from the nothingness that surrounded her. She didn't want to feel this way she knew if it continued there would be no hope left. No hope of seeing Harry, or Ron take his wedding vowels to Luna.

She was worried sick at what Draco was planning next, she had no idea where he had gone, no chance of warning Harry about the danger he as going to be in. He escaped Voldemort with is life hanging by a thread and she knew that Draco had more anger in his eyes and in his heart than Voldemort could have ever imagined to be possible.

Very slowly a bright light started to catch Hermione's attention, it kept growing brighter and brighter until it stopped and all she could see was one tiny speck of it left far away in the distance. It was as if this piece of light was talking to Hermione urging her forwards. This feeling as so strong and she felt she had to keep on moving towards that light.

The energy that had been missing from her body had found itself again. She trailed onwards, knowing that where ever this light was it meant something.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry awoke to see a doctor shining a light into Hermione's eyes.

"What are you doing" Harry asked with much curiosity.

"Oh Mr Potter" This doctor had a warm and gentle voice, he was tall yet surprisingly muscular for someone of this height, his hair was incredibly tidy not a ingle strand out of place.

"Glad to see you awake, now I'm just checking Miss Granger's pupil dilation nothing to worry about"

"So how is she?"

"Well, considering her condition she's doing very well indeed we are pleased with her progress, her heart rate is normal much better than it was before, her breathing has settled to a much better pattern, and her pupil dilation shows nothing that we should be worried about. Her vital signs are looking good Mr Potter. She may even make a full recovery. I gather that she also progressed to some movement last night? She grasped your hand I presume?"

"Yes that's right" Harry replied

"Well again this is fantastic news, I'll come check on her again this evening" The doctor slowly moved towards the door.

"Erm" enquired Harry "I don't know your name, doctor"

"Oh, my apologies, it's Doctor Barr, I'm one of the leading consultants in coma's and the conditions of patients suffering from the effects." He sounded extremely efficient when saying this, and Harry was taken aback slightly.

"Well nice to meet you, Doctor Barr, I'm glad to see Hermione in such excellent care as yours I am most grateful, thank you"

"My pleasure" and with that he walked out the door.

Harry turned to face Hermione, looking down onto her beautiful face "Looks like you're in pretty good care" He raised her hand and kissed it gently, "I'll be back later" Harry then walked quietly out the door.

As Harry walked away he remembered how much he hated the smell of hospitals, but this hospital seemed to be even worse, it made him feel dizzy almost, to the point where he just wanted to sleep and forget all of the troubles that surrounded him. Harry finally made it to the door, and breathed in some of he fresh air that awaited him outside.

"Dammm hospitals" He muttered underneath his breath, and continued to walk home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco, landed knees tightly gripped together, head held high, the usual smirk on his face. A cynical applause started to fill the air

"Fantastic, absolutely fantastic, Potter won't know what's hit him"

"Shut it Blaise, I'd like to see you do any better" Draco pointed to the pile of mangled bodies that laid on the ground"

"Well is suppose you right, I've never killed that many people before when practicing my spells and curses, well I must say I do hand it to you, not a single fault all curses executed perfectly adding to the pain an misery, fantastic to watch, must do it again sometime"

Laughter filled the air, it was loud and offensive for any ears that dared to listen to it, between the gasping for more air Draco managed to speak "You really are the most sarcastic bastard I know"

"Thanks" and this was followed by even more laughter.

The laughter soon stopped as quickly as it had begun.

"Quickly, Blaise move your arse, we've got a lot to do for tonight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's legs were starting to tire yet she had almost reached the light just a little further and she would be nearly there, yet before the end was in sight she found a field full of flowers, beautiful flowers, all the colours that you could ever think of, she had never seen anything so beautiful, her eyes welled with tears she had longed to witness this for so long now it was finally here. She would never forget it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry finally reached home, as he began to put his key in the lock, the door suddenly swung open.

"Where have you been? You phoned saying you left the hospital hours ago"

Ron's panicky shouting right in Harry's face didn't make him feel at ease at all

"My stag night starts soon, I need you hear to help!!"

"Sorry Ron it took longer to walk home than I intended, is everyone here?"

"No, we're still waiting for Draco, said he had to clean something up so he's be a bit late"

"Oh rite"

"So how's Hermione?"

"She's good; doctors say she's making really good progress"

"That' fantastic, hey maybe she'll be able to come to my wedding after all" Ron said very cheerfully

"Maybe, don't get you hope up, your wedding's only next week" Harry replied with an incredible amount of dullness in his voice.

"Well I'll just have to pray for a miracle then won't I?"

Harry walked inside, and Ron closed the door behind them, unbeknown to them Draco was around the corner and had heard everything that they had said he muttered a few malice words to himself

"Pray indeed Weasel Boy, pray indeed"

And with that he walked to the door and rung the bell.

**AN:** Well sorry for the delay for this chapter, it took me ages to write as I had run out of ideas but I now have plenty to keep me going, but I hope you liked it, thanks again for all of your reviews more are definitely welcome as is constructive criticism. Next chapter in about four - five days times, as I get exam results. Ahhh! Until then xx


	5. Sleep, Booze and Stories

**Comatose **

_Disclaimer_

_All original and pre-cast characters belong to JK Rowling; I do not own them or take any credit for them. No Copyright is intended. Thank You _

_Hermione lays in a coma, her mind unattached to the real world, dreaming of an unknown place, alone, or is she? Who can bring her back? Will she ever return? AU, please read & review – thanks._

**Chapter 5**

****

****

**Sleep, Booze and Stories **

****

****

**A/N:** **Please be aware that this chapter has more swearing than I would usually put but this is the way it is to be written, so apologies for offence caused. However this isn't rated PG-13 for no reason. Thank you and please enjoy.**

****

"That'll be Draco" Screamed Ron and with that he ran towards the door and opened with such eagerness you'd think all his Christmases had come at once.

"Geeze, calm down man, anyone would think you're marring Draco instead!"

"Oh shut the hell up Seamus, your just jealous"

"Ohhhh touchy aren't we?"

Ron stuck his middle finger up in the direction of Seamus, "arsehole!" With this final, but rude sentiment, Ron opened the door and embraced Draco.

"Thanks for coming man!"

"Hey no problem I wouldn't miss this for the world, so let's get the party started!"

Draco shut the door and went straight over to Harry.

"How's Hermione Harry?

"She's doing ok, still in the coma, nothing much really all I can do is wait."

"She's really luck to have a friend like you Harry, I sure she knows you're there" He gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Draco, I appreciate that, really I do, I know I don't always act like I do but trust me it does mean a lot"

And with those last words spoken the party was in full swing, it wasn't until the earl morning sunlight drifted through the open curtains that you could see the extent of that damage to Ron's flat.

All kinds or alcoholic beverages laid strewn across the coffee table, the kitchen table, the floor, some half empty, some still full, some filing the bin to its very brim. Half eaten food still clung to the plates they had been placed upon, cling film that had been ripped from bowls in eagerness laid scattered among the glass bottles, plastic bottles and empty shot glasses. This flat looked like a bombsite; it was going to take a hell of a lot of cleaning. And by the amount drunk none of these people were going to be in the least bit interested, not until they could manage to look in the direction of broad daylight.

There was one person that was unable to sleep, it was Harry, he could not take his mind of Hermione, he wanted to her to wake up so he could tell her how much she means to him, but as the days drifted by and even though the doctors told him she was making really good progress, he was losing more faith everyday, the longer she laid there the longer his heart would be breaking and the more hope he would be losing.

"Sod this" Muttered Harry and he rose from his comfortable position on the sofa, Harry, unlike the others had managed to get plenty of sleep, he wasn't bothered by the amount of shouting Ron and the others were making, he'd been losing enough sleep already. So he just dozed of into a very deep sleep.

"I'm going home" and with that he walked out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione had been staring at the flowers for ages, she was so curious, she had never seen flowers like these before, none had ever been shown or talked about in the many books that she had read over the years. The awe she had residing over her managed to lift and she proceeded downwards, into the flowers, into where her curiosity would meet its conclusion.

It took longer than she had expected, the closer she got the more tired she felt, Hermione hadn't slept in days and her eyes were so heavy, maybe, just maybe she would be able to rest her eyes for a while, she didn't know what the time was but she didn't care, she just needed to rest, maybe have a little doze, I mean who would know? Her mind was dreaming who's going to know if she takes the tiniest of naps. With these thoughts made up in her mind she gradually lowered herself down onto the flowers, and fell asleep, she wouldn't be cold as the flowers acted like a blanket covering every part of her body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally home at last" said an irritated Harry, and he flung himself down onto his nice comfortable bed.

After a few minutes of laying there he managed to get up and take a shower, dry himself and get dressed, ready for another day by Hermione's bedside, he didn't care about work, they knew his situation and they were very supportive, and to this Harry was extremely grateful.

As Harry was about to exit his house, it turned frightfully cold, the breath the escaped from his mouth was now noticeable, he could see it travel upwards until it totally disappeared ready for the next amount of carbon dioxide to be exhaled. Something was very wrong indeed, this shouldn't be happening not at this time of the year – mid July.

Harry rushed over the thermometer that hung near the window, it read a comfortable 21 degrease centigrade, so why did it feel so cold and why did he feel as though he was being watched? He looked out of the window and saw everyone wearing as little as possible so they didn't give too much of their body away, he saw mums with screaming children from the distress of the rising heat diving in and out their nice cool home as quickly as they could.

"Of for fucks sake!" moaned Harry and he slammed his fist against the wall and with that the wall shook and the thermometer fell down onto the floor making a crack in the glass.

Harry was now beginning to get very frustrated and yelled at the top of his voice, not giving a darn if anyone could hear him or not, he wanted people to hear him he wanted people to know how he felt for once.

"I have enough to deal with, I don't need anymore creepy weird crap going on anymore, so just stop! And now I have to go out and buy another thermometer, for Christ sake!"

A familiar voice replied to this bout of screaming.

"I'm so bloody sorry Potter"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron's head was absolutely killing him, it throbbed terribly, and he slowly rose from the part of the floor where he had collapsed the previous night.

"Where are Harry, and Draco?" These few simple words that were spoken hurt immensely.

"Ohhh, I'm never drinking that amount of alcohol again!" Complained a rather disgruntled body that was facing the wall, it was Seamus.

"Me too" replied Ron's twin brother's Fred and George, Percy his other brother that was a very distinguished face among the Ministry of Magic and Neville Longbottom.

"Yea so where are Harry and Draco?" Ron ask for the second time

"Erm I think they left ages ago" George mumbled

"Oh well that was nice of them" Ron grumbled

"Cheer up bro" Hollered Fred

"I suppose" Retaliated Ron

"I had a great night anyways" Boasted George

"Yea only because you were so drunk you hugged a plant and told it how much you loved it and never wanted to leave it and that you were going to propose to it" When Percy had finished this sentence he jumped up and did the most hilarious impression, everyone, suddenly forgetting their hangover problems burst into fits of laughter"

"Between the fits of cackling and spluttering Fred also added to his brothers shame "What about when he walked into the door apologized and asked if it wanted anything form the kitchen!"

More fits of laughter

"Oh AND" began Percy for the second time as he had managed to regain some of his composure "What about when you walked into he patio door, made that huge noise and fell on the floor!"

Even more fits of laughter

"That was an accident!" George exclaimed, the door was really clean and I didn't know it was shut.

"Yea whatever" Shouted everyone and with that they hurtled cushions at a very unsuspecting George.

"Wankers" George half shouted half muttered under the cushions

**A/N:** Yay! Another completed chapter, hope you enjoyed, please review, again all reviews are welcome. Update will be quicker I promise. Until next time xx


	6. Devastation

**Comatose **

_Disclaimer_

_All original and pre-cast characters belong to JK Rowling; I do not own them or take any credit for them. No Copyright is intended. Thank You _

_Hermione lays in a coma, her mind unattached to the real world, dreaming of an unknown place, alone, or is she? Who can bring her back? Will she ever return? AU, please read & review – thanks._

**AN: ****I'd just like to say a huge thank you to those that have reviewed, they mean a lot to me and it is also a huge benefactor that you like too keep coming back for each chapter so thank you, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**Devastation**

****

****

****

****

"Draco, how the hell did you get into my flat?" Harry asked with much curiosity

"I have many talents, Potter, the sooner you realize the better, got it?" Draco's voice was so different to the one Harry had heard enquiring after Hermione. All the concern and worry was gone, vanished.

"What's going on Draco?" Was this really Draco? Harry though to himself.

Nothing, no answer. Just his cold blue eyes looking directly through Harry.

"Answer me Draco, what on earth are you doing here? Draco!"

"I've come to teach you a lesson, one that you will never forget, one that will cause you so much pain, it is finally time for me to extract some revenge."

Harry began laughing, laughing quite hard actually.

"Yea good one Draco, now please cut the crap, I'm on my way to the hospital to visit Hermione."

"Silence!" Draco shouted "This is no joke "This'll teach you to shut up and take things seriously.

Draco took out his wand from beneath his cloak it was the same wand that made Hermione enter the terror that she is now suffering.

"STUPEFY!" Draco screamed Draco at the top of his voice, I was so laud Harry heard it through his laughter and was unable to protect him self, the spell it Harry with full force knocking him to the ground and causing him to knock his head so hard he saw no more, and only felt that pain that was surging through his body.

"Ohh brilliant" Chuckled Draco and viciously rubbed his hands together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione awoke, she felt warm and comfortable, and the ground she thought was so uncomfortable was actually quite soft. She could smell the flowers that she had fallen asleep with. She slowly began to open her eyes, ready to face the deserted place she has come to accept and admire in the same way, ready and even more determined to find a way to escape.

However as she began to open her eyes, she saw four walls, a door, machines, a beeping noise that was steady and comforting because it made her feel that she was alive, and safe from harms way.

She looked down she was lying in a bed, she wearing her favorite pajamas, a drip was also placed in her arm supplying her body with food and water.

She began to sit up, still extremely puzzled by her surroundings. Just as she was about to step out of bed a doctor came bursting through the door.

"Miss Granger, your recovery is astounding, never in my entire medical career have I seen such a recovery as yours. When you were brought in last month by Mr. Potter, I was sure you wasn't going to pull though"

Hermione was literally stunned, this doctor was so unorthodox, and a month ago? She felt like she was dreaming, well not dreaming but detached from her body for only for a few hours. How did she manage to regain consciousness? Draco told her it was impossible, and Harry brought her in how did he even know what had happened to her?

Poor Hermione, she just didn't know where to start, what to say or how to go about things.

"We'll still have to keep you in for a few days Hermione, you're still incredibly weak, we will notify your parents, and your friends, especially Mr. Potter, as he's been a vigil by your side since he found you. I must say you are truly lucky to have a friend like him. Also the police would like to question you about the events of that night."

Hermione was still lost for words, all she could do was nod and take account of things and listen intently to what the doctor was saying.

"Is that ok with you Miss Ganger?"

Hermione could answer this question, she would tell them yes, get the justice that she deserved, put Draco in Azkaban, leave him there to rot with the other condemned death eaters and finally be with his father where they both belonged.

She went to speak the words that would begin her justification and the demise of others but no words would project from her mouth. There was the will too speak but the voice to complete it. She was mute.

"Miss Ganger, can you not speak?" Asked Dr. Goodman, extremely concerned.

She nodded, eyes welling up. She couldn't tell her version of events she couldn't help Harry.

"Oh dear, it looks like the traumatic events of the last few weeks has left you unable to speak. I'm afraid I'm going to have to run some tests too see the severity of it."

Hermione nodded, it was all she could do to comply with the doctor.

"I'll leave you now to get some rest, and I'll arrange those tests and phone your friends and relatives." And with that he was gone, leaving her there to come to terms with things.

Hermione sunk back down beneath the covers and looked towards the window, her eyes flooded with emotion let rip and she laid there and wept, if she didn't have her voice how could she have the justification that she deserved. How could she tell Harry her feelings for him, ones she has only just come to realize.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally it's clean" A very exhausted Ron fell backwards onto his couch, looking please with the amount of work he had done. All by himself of course, no one would stick around to help, which ruffled his feathers even more.

Just then the phone rang, it was, in fact, quite lucky that Ron had managed to find it or he would have never been able to answer the call. And this he would have been devastated by as it was news he has been dreading and looking forward too.

"Hello?" Said Ron as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello, the is Doctor Goodman from the Hospital"

"Yes, is Hermione ok? What's happened?"

"Nothing to worry about Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger has regained consciousness, and I was wondering if it was possible for you and Mr. Potter to make your way to the hospital as soon as you could."

"Y-y-yes of course, we'll be there right away!" Ron slammed the phone down and made his way out of the door. Straight around to Harry's flat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mrs. Granger and her husband were away on holiday in the Maldives, there were enjoy the last few days they had left before they had to return to England and begin their new dentistry jobs. This is where they heard the news of their daughter, Hermione, they like everyone else was devastated, they flew straight home, and made their way to their daughter's bedside, and when they reached her side they were so comforted by the presence of Harry.

This was over a month ago, they, like Harry had been making trips to the hospital everyday, however they had always visited at different times of they day, this was mainly because Harry normally went during the evening when the Grangers had returned home, mainly to reflect on their daughter's progress and their own feelings.

Like Ron they were also unaware that their daughter had returned.

Mrs. Granger was at home with her husband, they were preparing to go and see Hermione, when the phone rang.

"Hello" Mr. Grangers voice had become weaker in the past month, as the event that had occurred had indeed taken their toll, on him and his wife.

"Mr. Granger? This is Doctor Goodman, and I am calling on behalf of your daughters"

"Yes, what is it? What's wrong? Has something happened?" He was very much shaken, and by speaking these few words the face of his wife had also dropped and the colour had flushed from her cheeks, leaving her feeling sick to the stomach.

"No, don't panic, you're daughter's perfectly well, she has regained consciousness"

"W-w-well that's fantastic, thank you so much doctor, we were just on our way to see her" Mr. Granger put his hand across the receiver and told his wife the fantastic news. She was now beaming and kissed her husband on the cheek, colour had now flushed back to her face.

"Oh I am glad you're making your way to the hospital, as there are a few things I would like to discuss with you before you go in and see Miss. Granger.

"Well yes, that's fine see you soon the doctor and thank you so much."

"Yes well see you soon Mr. Granger"

Mr. Granger placed the receiver to its original position, turned and hugged his wife.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron had finally managed to reach the hospital, he figured that Harry was there as there was no answer at his flat, he had also brought along his Fiancée, Luna.

He entered the door and came face to face with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, his mother, Ginny and Draco.

"Wow, I guess you've all heard the good news then?"

Everyone nodded in earnest.

"We're just waiting for the doctor now" Explained Mrs. Granger

The moment she had said this, the doctor made his long awaited appearance.

"Well it's nice to see you all, would you please follow me to the relative's room?"

Everyone complied, entered the room and took their seats, Draco, however decided to lean against the wall. Mrs. Wealsey sat with her daughter, Ginny, Ron sat with Luna and Mr. Granger and his wife sat together, holdings each others hands tightly.

"Well I know your all waiting to see Hermi –" But before he had the chance to finish what he was saying he was stumped to see the lack of presence from Harry.

"Erm" Continued the doctor "Where's Mr. Potter?

Everyone looked around also shocked that has wasn't there.

"I thought that he would be here, because there was no answer when I called round to his flat to tell him the good news about Hermione." Ron answered

"I saw him" Began Draco " He went for a walk and said he mite go too see Sirius, I think he was shocked but overjoyed about Hermione waking up."

"That must be it then, a bit out of character of Harry, but I trust you Draco, thanks."

"Nah, no worries Ron, I'm sure he'll be back"

"Well continued the doctor, the good news is that Hermione has regained consciousness but the bad news is, she's lost her voice, she's mute, unable to mutter a single word."

Everyone gasped, looked at each other in disbelief, and began to fire as many questions they could think of at the poor doctor. All the while they did not notice Draco, leaning against the wall smiling for ear to ear, quietly chuckling to himself."

**AN:** Well another chapter completed!, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review, and if you wish to contact me please feel free to e-mail me. Well until the next chapter xx!


	7. This is why

**Comatose **

****

**Disclaimer**

****

_All original and pre-cast characters belong to JK Rowling; I do not own them or take any credit for them. No Copyright is intended. Thank You _

_I own the plot and the plot only. Thanks _

_Hermione lays in a coma, her mind unattached to the real world, dreaming of an unknown place, alone, or is she? Who can bring her back? Will she ever return? AU, please read & review – thanks._

**AN:**** Apologies for the update taking so long, but I've been back to school and things have been very hectic, so I'm very sorry also I'd just like to say a huge thank you to those that have reviewed, so thank you and enjoy the chapter!**** I hope this chapter makes up for things. **

****

**Chapter 7**

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**This is why….. **

Harry eyes popped open, his whole body ached tremendously, and he could see nothing for his eyes had been blindfolded by a coarse material. He could smell flesh that had been burnt; wherever he was he didn't think he was going to get out alive. All he could remember was Draco, betraying him, just remembering that fact that he was stupid enough to trust Draco in the first place to believe that he had changed – Stupid he though, utterly stupid, now he was somewhere he didn't know, somewhere where all he could smell, was dead flesh.

All of a sudden Harry heard a door creaking open, and footsteps reverberating in this cold and hostile area. Whoever this was they knew Harry was there. A pair of cold hands wrapped themselves around his face and pulled the material down from his eyes, light flooded through his eyes this amount of light from being in the dark for so long was painful, Harry closed his eyes quickly, not wanting to see the owner of the hands or to be blinded further.

"So Potter, aching still?" Said a cold and strange voice "I mean I would, bloody painful that curse"

The voice definably belonged to a woman, this woman sounded strong and evil, her voice was filled with loathing and contempt. Harry knew no one with this much hate in their heart. Or did he? Has someone else betrayed his trust?

Harry didn't reply he just focused on keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to see the owner of the hands but mainly he couldn't accept the fact that he was, once again, in danger, was his life always going to involve danger, the fact that one ay he many never wake up again, or tell Hermione the feelings he had for her.

Hermione …. Was he ever going to hear her voice again, see her smile, or see her brown orbs again? As far as Harry knew she was still in the coma, Harry felt as if his life wasn't worth living anymore. What was the point if Hermione was in a coma and he was constantly facing the threat that of death everyday. Just because he was lucky to survive Voldemort's wrath for all those years ago. Sometimes he even thought that would have been easier if he never had survived at all, and died along with his parents and never having to suffer everything he has done his whole life.

"Well, are you going to answer me then?" She kicked Harry in the leg "Or do I have to wait until Draco returns to hurt you even more?"

"I don't want to open my eyes, and see the ugly face that I will be presented with" Harry replied back with all the anger that resided within in him.

"You fucking bastard!" Screamed the owner of those cold hands, "You will pay for that, trust me you will"

"Hit a nerve did I?" Chuckled Harry

"You're gonna wish you never said the word hit, for I have just thought of a fantastic new game – how many hits is it going to take for me to break Harry Potters nose!"

And with that said who ever it was started pummeling Harry face, blood splattered down his face until Harry let out a shrill scream, as the nose bone shattered, whoever it was had kept their word? But at what price?

The person inflicting pain on Harry, had forgotten one thing, Draco. He was the one who had to cause all the pain, if he found out that is prize possession – Harry Potter – had been tarnished by his own blood already there would be hell to pay.

Whoever it was fled the room, to run away, to seek forgiveness, and to try and save their own life, Harry Potter, opened his eyes, he was in a basement, a basement that he recognized only to well, it was where he had the final showdown with Voldemort, where he had been triumphant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can we see her now?" Mrs. Granger asked gently to the doctor

"Yes, but only a few at a time, Hermione has a lot to deal with at the moment"

The doctor, who had been fantastic throughout this time, lead Hermione's parents towards the room where Hermione just stared at the ceiling, just staring, hardly eating, breathing quietly acting as if the sound of her own breath was disgusting her. She could only think about the love she had for Harry, how she couldn't warn him he was in danger, how she couldn't tell him she loved him, she yearned for him, all the want she had in her heart kept her positive but only just. She couldn't tell people who the perpetrator was, how he had done this to Hermione, made her mind enter realities she thought were never possible. The person that has destroyed her life.

Her parents reached Hermione's room, and looked through the glass at her fragile figure, she didn't move, the smile and joy that was usually plastered across her face had vanished since the last time they had seen her, and they longed to hear her voice but this had been taken away from them. All because of Draco and his hatred.

They opened the door leaving their sadness behind them as they closed the door and they knew they had to be there for their daughter.

"Hello Hermione sweetheart" Mrs. Granger said softly

Hermione turned towards her doting mother and her eyes welled up, tears flooded from her eyes covering her hospital gown that was too big for her fragile form, the curves she had once possessed had disappear along with the girl that people called Hermione, the bubbly, cleaver, attractive and confident Hermione had gone. Her body was just the empty shell.

"Hermione, don't cry, you'll get your voice back, it's only a matter of time" She hugged her daughter fiercely, her father, also cried and hugged his daughter, he felt useless fathers are supposed to protect their children, he had failed.

Hermione's parents where with their daughter for hours, comforting her telling her things will be ok, and yet all the time Hermione still cried because she couldn't tell the people she most trusted that the man she loved with all he heart was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Once she had finally fallen asleep her parents left, full of despair for their cherished daughter.

Ron, Luan, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, not joined by Mr. Weasley were all still waiting in the relatives room, Luna was asleep on Ron's lap, he gently held her and stroked her hair, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked quietly and Draco had vacated the area ages ago, said he had to buy some stuff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry had fallen only just managed to fall asleep; he was in agony, his face ached badly from being pulverized yet all he did was worry about Hermione. He missed her quite sleeping form. He missed being able to touch her hand, tell her things would be all right.

The door to the basement was shackled heavily from the outside, bolts covered the door from head to toe, rusty chains were placed everywhere, whoever was in there wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

Just like last time Harry was left waiting his fate, behind closed doors where he was alone, where he had to fight on his own. But this time there was the biggest difference of all Hermione wouldn't be waiting for him when he managed to leave the room, weather he was dead or alive.

This place hadn't changed much since he was here last time. Rat droppings littered parts of the basement, weeds had managed to protrude from cracks in the floor, the dying soon after for the lack of light. There was only one window, it was small and covered in dust and cobwebs. It hadn't been cleaned for ages, the only people that had been down here were ones that were condemned, where their flesh had been burnt and left to die, leaving the rats food to last them forever.

Harry's train of tortured thoughts was disturbed by the sound of chains, bolts, padlocks and shackles being opened. The large door creaked, and foot steps marched inwards.

"Potter" It was that foul woman again.

"Get up" It was Draco's voice this time. " I have some news for you"

Harry, got up, he couldn't bare anymore pain, what he had endured so far was enough, anymore could make things so much worse. Still with his eyes closed, still not wanting to see their faces.

"What news?" Croaked Harry, he had been without water for so long and his voice was feeling the effects.

"Your precious Hermione has regained consciousness." Spoke the female

"Unfortunately" Draco added

"But has come out so traumatized she's lost her voice" Boasted that woman

"Fortunately" Draco added

He was stunned, the one thing he wanted to be there for he had missed! He wanted to be there for her, let her know everything that he felt for her. Again Draco had taken something precious away from someone. First it was Hermione's confidence and personality then he moved on to put her through so much trauma she has now lost her voice. Now, now he had moved to take away Harry's dreams.

"You BASTARD!" You've taken everything away from me, the girl I love you took her placed her in a coma, made sure I wasn't there to comfort her when she would finally awake. You've taken me away from her, why did you have to do this Draco? I thought that you were our friends, you promised us you had changed, and you promised us everything that had happened in the past was forgotten. You're a liar, you're a fake person, I pity you, and I pity anyone that's ever going to love you. How could you? You knew she meant everything to me."

Harry collapsed in sobs; this creature had taken everything away from Harry. What was left for Harry except death?

"You took away my father, betrayed him to Dumbledore, made him suffer, my dad was a death eater but he was a good person, he loved me and he loved his master. He was the best father anyone could ever wish for, he taught me so many things and you had to take that away from me. So I decided to finish my father's work with the dark lord, but you even took that away from me! You had to kill him because you couldn't bare the thought that someone wanted to kill precious Harry fucking Potter! You've taken everything I've ever known and loved away from me. So I wanted to make you pay. And I think I'm doing a fantastic job!"

Harry couldn't believe what was happening, this was happening to Hermione because Draco had a grudge against Hermione, Draco was even more pathetic!"

"What has Hermione got to do with al of this?!" Harry asked, he had to ask this, he had to know why Hermione was being out through all of this. He just had to know.

"That filth realized what I was doing, that mudblood that you love, didn't want anything to happen to you, she started asking to many questions, she started sticking her nose where it wasn't wanted, she finally cottoned on. So I had to do something, I had to make sure she was quite make sure she couldn't tell you what was happening. It felt even better because I knew that you two had feelings for each other, I knew this would hurt you even more, so I felt even more pleased about hurting it."

It was all Harry's fault, he was the one that had put Hermione through all of this, and it made him feel so much worse. All this time it was him that had hurt the woman that he loved. This was the most horrible feeling that Harry had ever felt.

**AN:**** Well I hope you liked this, the next chapter is going into production straight away, and I will not take as long as this one I promise. All comments and suggestions are welcome. Thank you so much and sorry again for taking so long.**

**Love**

**Wombleina's Pen **

**XoXoX**


End file.
